Only Time Will Tell
by darkkixie
Summary: Yaoi BorisxKai BorisxBrooklyn Kai wonders why he could never be perfect for Boris and wonders about the relationship between Boris and Brooklyn. don't like don't read!


Hey there! I'm back after a very long break and I'm back with something some of you may not like – I do intend to carry on with Search for Happiness – so all you ReixKai fans don't despair I have not forgotten about you. I have to thank Rae for this, she got me on the pairing and I had to do something!

Okay, this is implied BorisKai and BorisBrooklyn so if you don't like go away I will not tolerate flames saying how gross these pairings are.

Oh and I don't own Beyblade, if I did it would not be airing no normal tv. hinthint

Perfection is an impossible dream. That is what all these years of training and yet defeats have taught me, but that wasn't always how I thought, that wasn't what he made me believe. From the moment he brought me to the cold orphanage, that I to this day call home, he trained me to my limits and beyond, and he polluted my mind with thoughts of invincibility. Perfection was the ultimate goal, perfection was what he wanted from me… perfection was something I couldn't give him… and he hated me for that. Day after day he would beat me into submission, make me cry out in agony as he tried to destroy my soul making me just another empty puppet for him to control, but not just any empty puppet, he wanted to make me the perfect puppet. Still I could not give him that.

To begin with I won, I won all my battles with ease, not a scratch on me, not a breath laboured. That wasn't enough for him. He wanted me to defeat all those who opposed him in seconds, on the first hit, but I wasn't strong enough… I wasn't perfect. I tried, I tried so hard to meet his ideals but they never came. I endured his beatings, I endured his harsh words and I endured the shame he brought upon me… but nothing was good enough for him. Then that night came when he ordered me to his office, still it is as clear as day and as fresh in my mind as if it were happening right now. He ordered me to approach him and I obeyed, he ordered me to sit on his lap and I obeyed, he ordered me to kiss him… and I obeyed.

That night was not a night of romance and passion, it was not a night were lust took control and the world became insignificant, it was a night when master and slave engaged in a forbidden art where he would give the order and I would obey. I knew this wasn't about relieving him of his 'discomfort', I knew this wasn't about the two of us becoming closer, becoming more… this was training to him; another way to test my perfection… and I failed. He gripped my flushed face from upon his damp chest and brushed my dull blue hair from my face as he just looked at me with cold eyes and whispered…

"You are inadequate." I repeat to myself as I watch Boris from up on my perch high in one of the trees in the garden of BEGA.

I left the orphanage soon after that, determined to train myself so that I could show Boris that I am perfect, that I can beat whoever he puts me against… and I could've if Tyson hadn't come along. Ever since then I have known defeat but I have always worked to get better, but defeat would always come again… but then I would train and I would win. But that wasn't good enough for Boris, he was after perfection, he didn't want losers, just winners.

Watching from my perch, hidden from view, I can see Boris sitting on a bench looking out over the gardens a content smile on his face, a smile I could never bring to life. Turning to see what could cause such a reaction and to my surprise I catch sight of fiery hair and know instantly that it is Brooklyn, dressed in his white trench coat, single gold earring glimmering in his ear as his hand reaches out to let a single butterfly land on his pale finger. It couldn't be denied that we looked similar in our features but Brooklyn was something that I was not. To Boris he was perfect. Boris had told me that I would not win against Brooklyn, that I had no chance at defeating his protégé, his number one blader.

That was when I saw it. That was when I saw the hidden truth behind their relationship. There was more to these two then just teacher and blader, no one else had seen it but Kai knew how Boris worked and he could see how much he wanted this young boy. He wasn't jealous of what emotional bond they shared, no, he was jealous of Boris' admiration for the boy. That's all Kai had wanted: he just wanted Boris to acknowledge his talents, but he never would.

"Perfect."

His eyes widen as he barely hears the words escape Boris' lips. The words hit his heart with a thousand daggers. To hear Boris say those words to a boy he barely knew and not to Kai who had trained all his life was devastating. He watched as Brooklyn turned to Boris and smiled as he walked over to him, stopping in front of Boris.

"You always say that."

"Only to you, because you are perfect."

Kai watched as Boris grasped Brooklyn's arm pulling him onto his lap and kissing him with such passion that Kai had to look away. When had they become so close? Why would Brooklyn accept him? He knew why Boris had chosen him - it was easy. To Boris, Brooklyn was perfect, he never lost, he never lost his cool and he never had to train, unlike Kai who had to train everyday to scrape a victory.

Turning back he gasped quietly as he watched Brooklyn stand up and undress before Boris who smirked eyes roaming the young boy's body before leaning forward and rubbing Brooklyn's member into life delighting in the boy's moans. Kai looked away only listening to the pleasured moans of the young boy. This was not the same as the night Boris and Kai had shared - that was a union of master and slave, this was a union of two people who loved one another. Kai had never wanted that from Boris, he just wanted his appreciation but he still couldn't help but feel jealous about how affectionate Boris was being with Brooklyn and how cold he had been with him.

He had to wonder what Brooklyn saw in this older man, was it also affection, the want to have your superior acknowledge your skills or could it be that Brooklyn was fond of Boris, that he actually wanted a deeper relationship with him. And what did Boris want? Did he truly have feelings for this boy or was he just using him to keep him close? After all, this boy was, to him, 'perfect' and that's what Boris wanted all along. Or could it be that Boris did have feelings for this young boy. Kai couldn't understand it.

The moans increased and soon Boris was groaning as Brooklyn let out little cries of pain. Kai didn't have to look; he knew those sounds too well. He could still remember the look on Boris' face as he took Kai's virginity. How many times had these two been together? How many times had Boris called him perfect and then taken him away for the night? Was it love? Or was it infatuation of a teacher's love for a student and that of a student for his teacher? Kai didn't want to know.

He continued to listen not daring to look down and see the pleasured faces of the two people below him as they made passionate love to one another in the blinding light of the sun while mother terra grew around them. He just listened; knowing his time here was at an end. For there was no way he could beat Brooklyn, for he was perfection… and Kai was not.

When all went quiet, when their animal cries had ceased and when their breathing had evened out Kai looked down and jumped. Crimson red met the slate black of his former mentor who just grinned up at him. Looking round he found no signs of Brooklyn, just Boris, smirking up at him. Climbing down he looked up at Boris with a cold stare waiting for him to speak. He had been caught and now Boris would not let him go, and so he waited.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Came his smug remark.

"How long did you know I was there?" I would not answer his question.

"Oh I knew about you from the moment I came out here."

"Then… why did you… Why? If you knew I was there!" I couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"To show you that you do not belong here. Brooklyn will defeat you and when he does, you will leave and never return."

"What is he to you? Are you using him for BEGA! For your own selfish means! Why!" I yelled.

"I do not need to explain myself to you. Your match will begin soon, and you will lose. Brooklyn is perfect and you… You are inadequate."

With that he left, leaving me to let his words sink in. Brooklyn was perfection and Kai was not… that's the way it's always been and always will be to Boris. But Brooklyn wasn't perfect because of his skills, he was perfect because Boris cared for the boy… he had never cared for Kai and that is why he could never be perfect. Leaning against the tree he sighed closing his eyes. He didn't care what happened between Boris and Brooklyn, but he would prove to him that Brooklyn was not 'perfect'. For Brooklyn was inexperienced in defeat, after defeat he would crumble and fall, but Kai could accept defeat and learn from it. Sure, he may lose against Brooklyn now, but the next time he would not, because he could learn… Brooklyn could not, and then what would happen to Boris' feelings? Would he still love his perfect boy or would he shun him for someone better like he did to him?… Only time can tell.

Alright there you go, tell me what you think!

Bye de bye


End file.
